


Something Great

by luinlote



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinlote/pseuds/luinlote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is so nervous he thinks he's going to be sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Great

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny, ridiculous thing that I wrote the other night. It's too schmoopy and too fluffy, but I hope you'll like it. After all, everyone needs some ridiculous schmoop once in a while. :3
> 
> Also, come say hi on tumblr, I'm luinlote over there too! xxx

He was so nervous he thought he was going to be sick. And then quite possibly faint. And if he did he would fall and then he'd hit his head and then _everything would be ruined._

Maybe if he remembered how to breathe everything would feel a bit better.

Louis stared at himself in the mirror and inhaled deeply through his nose. Exhaled slowly through his mouth. That's how you did it, right? Or was it the other way around? Maybe he should ask Harry, he'd know for sure what with his constant yoga-ing and healthy...ing. But, well, obviously he couldn't do that.

He kept staring himself down sternly as he concentrated on taking even breaths. He was just so fucking nervous. It was the middle of July, and he was tanned from having spent day after day lounging in the sun on the terrace of their house in LA, but he somehow looked very pale right now, a thin sheen of sweat clinging to his brow, his skin clammy as he pulled a hand through his hair.

“You-” He pointed a finger at himself in the reflection and narrowed his eyes as he whispered heatedly. “Will get over yourself and just fucking do it. Okay?” He jabbed his finger in the mirror, prodding at the mirror image of his chest. “You won't throw up. Don't you dare.”

He blinked at himself once, twice, before he added. “And. You won't cry. You definitely will not do that. You're not a loser.” He smiled, suddenly, a fond smile. “Not like him. He can cry as much as he want.”

He bent down at the waist, opened the biggest drawer in the bathroom cabinet and started digging through his stuff until he found what he was looking for. “There you are.” He grabbed the little velvety blue box in his fingers, as he shook his head, because apparently it was a thing now, him speaking to himself.

He stared at the small box in the palm of his hand, and gave a tiny smile. Louis had accidentally called it tardis-blue in the shop, and the lady next to him in an expensive jumpsuit had scrunched her nose in distaste at him and his overwashed Vans T-shirt before hrrmph-ing quite loudly and taking several steps away in dismay. The sales assistant had winked at him and promised that the lapis blue jewellery box is most definitely included in the price. He turned the little box over in his hand, but didn't open it again, because he'd opened it a gazillion times before already, at several different occasions – during Christmas dinner with their families, during Harry's birthday party, when they were on vacation in Paris, that time they were having dinner on that rooftop terrace looking out over London and the London Eye and clinking glasses of expensive champagne together. Every time before, he had chickened out of proposing to him even though he had been almost a hundred percent – maybe 99.8 percent – sure that Harry would say yes.

There was still something that had made him hesitate all those times, chickening out from asking the question he wanted to ask the most in the world.

'Will you marry me?'

And right now, right at this minute, Louis was hiding in the loo of their house, because for some reason it had felt like now or never. This was it.

They hadn't really been doing anything all day, first sleeping in late after a long late night recording session with the other boys last night, waking up curled together, legs tangled, Harry's head pillowed against Louis' chest, a lock of Harry's long hair having wound it's way right into Louis' mouth. Louis had twisted the strand around his finger, pulling at it lightly until Harry had woken up, grunting and trying to swat at Louis' hand to get him to stop.

They'd kissed lazily in bed for a long time, morning breaths not minded at all, not even considered. They'd taken a slow shower together, Harry taking both of them in hand and getting them off lazily, his mouth sucking mark after mark into Louis' skin, over his collarbones, the nape of his neck. “They mean you're still mine.” He'd murmured against his neck, and that's when Louis came, shuddering his release all over Harry's hand.

Harry had cooked them breakfast. Brunch. Lunch. Whatever it was, it was good, and they'd eaten it in front of the telly, Louis watching some kind of ridiculous reality show on one of America's 8000 trashy channels while Harry was reading a book, feet tucked in under Louis' thighs, toes sometimes wriggling and prodding at him as Harry smiled innocently still with his eyes turned to his book.

They'd made their way outside when the day had slowly begun turning into afternoon and the sun wasn't quite as high in the sky, laying down in their beach chairs and quite promptly falling asleep.

Louis woke up a while later, when afternoon was going on evening, the sun setting behind their big stone wall, and he huffed out a laughter when he saw Harry still asleep, sprawled all over his chair, his long limbs falling every which way, one leg falling over one side of the chair, one hand falling limply to the other side, and he was still gripping his book in the other despite having been asleep for the better part of an hour. There was drool hanging from the corner of his mouth and Louis heart swelled with just how fond he was of him. He sat up in his chair, stretching this way and that until his back popped, and then saw in the corner of his eyes how Harry slowly moved in his chair, sleepy eyes peering up at him.

“Hi there, sleeping beauty.” Louis said as he stood up.

“Hi. You fell asleep first.”

“And you woke up last.”

“Fair point.”

“You're very cute with drool hanging from your chin, you know. Very attractive.” Louis teased.

Harry laughed and scooted up in his chair. “Thank you. Anything to please, you know that.” Harry drawled, voice sleep rough and darker than usual as he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, all while he blinked sleepily up at Louis and that's, that's when he knew. He had to do it today, had to do it now, right now, immediately.

“I'm-” he hesitated for a second, before thumbing back towards the terrace door. “I need to piss. Gonna grab a beer. Piss and then beer.”

“Be careful there, don't want any mixing of those liquids, do we?” Harry laughed at his horrible joke, already turned back to his book as Louis tried to calm down his beating heart, but it was difficult, so difficult with a sleepy soft, pliant, sun warmed Harry in front of him.

“Do you want something? Anything? Kale smoothie? A banana?” He waved a hand in the air. “-nana?”

“Shut up and bring me a beer, Lou.” Harry had his nose back in his book, hiding his face behind it, but he was grinning, Louis could tell. Could practically hear that fucking dimple.

Louis had given a curt bow and sauntered inside, and he applauded himself for keeping himself together because he was going to do it now and he was so nervous he thought he might actually combust at any second.

And that's how he was currently having a smaller nerve induced crisis in their bathroom. He's proposing today. Another deep breath.

Putting the box in the only place that he could – in the pocket of his pale blue swimming trunks – he ruffled his hair a bit, and once again stared down his own reflection with narrowed eyes before stepping out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen where he grabbed two cold beers from the fridge. Then he took another deep, steadying breath before heading through the door and stepping outside. Harry was still in his beach chair, but his book lay abandoned on the little table beside him and he had his phone in his hand and was looking awfully concentrated as he was thumbing away rapidly on the screen.

As Louis watched him playing with his phone he felt almost struck by lightening. Harry was looking utterly relaxed right here, here in _his_ chair, in _their_ garden, by _their_ pool, the pool that belonged to _their_ house, in _their_ home, and he was almost overcome with how much he actually did love this ridiculous man. Everything about him. Even when they fought, even when things weren't going their way, he even secretly loved Harry's terrible jokes and the way his whole face scrunches up in amusement as he tells them. He fiddled with the velvety box in his pocket, an almost compulsive gesture, and that was when Harry suddenly looked up at him, and his concentrated expression seemed to melt off, replaced by a big, goofy smile. He threw his phone on the table next to him, and made grabby hands at him. “Beer! Please. I'm melting.”

“Go inside then, it's much cooler.” Louis grinned as Harry stuck his tongue out at him, but as Louis sauntered up to his chair he reached for Louis instead of the beer, his arms reaching out to settle on Louis' waist, pulling him down in the chair on top of his lap instead.

“Changed my mind.” Harry mouthed against his cheek, as his big hands roamed over Louis' bare chest, stroking over his back. “Want you instead.”

They kissed, a slow dance of tongues in each other's mouths as Louis first tried to manoeuvre the beers onto the little table without letting go of Harry's mouth, and then settling against Harry's body, slotting Harry's legs in between his own, laying on top of him.

“Harry-” Louis started, pulling back only a little. Harry paused in his kissing, humming against his mouth, and Louis could feel it vibrating through both their bodies, felt it in his toes, in his belly, felt it stirring his groin, felt it settle like a warm blanket around his heart.

“Hmmm.” Harry made that sound again, dragging it out as one hand was carding through Louis' hair, the other trailing inside Louis' swimming trunks at the low of his back, just where the swell of his arse started. Harry was smiling, a pleased kind of smile, looking just like a cat as rays of sun hit his head, making his curls appear almost golden. His eyes were still closed, and Louis had to shake his head. “I want that beer though.” He sat up suddenly, the new position on Harry's lap making it even more obvious how hard Harry was in his tiny purple shorts.

“Spoilsport.” Harry was looking up at him now, hazy lidded eyes still sparkling with amusement as he pushed his hips up against Louis, who took another quick swig from his bottle to ground himself. This was important, okay.

“Not without a reason, I'm not.” He pushed at Harry's hair, combing his fingers through his fringe and putting a few stray away locks from his face and putting them behind his ear.

“Oh? What's it then?” Harry moved a hand up Louis' thigh, dangerously close to the pocket where he was keeping the ring. Louis flailed.

“Just a moment.” He quickly caught the straying hand in his own, and pulled it to his lips. He kissed the palm of his hand, and then the knuckle of the ring finger and for just a moment he wondered at how it would look like with an engagement ring on it. He pulled the hand to his own chest, and took a deep breath, all while Harry was observing him quietly, completely pliant under him. Louis leaned down to place another kiss to his mouth, this time not as urgent as before, but instead softer, gentler. He licked against Harry's lower lip, and Harry made a soft sound in the back of his throat, and when he pulled back there was a soft thread of saliva still connecting their mouths together and he went in to peck at Harry's lips once more.

“Harry, look.” Louis sat back up again, and he must've looked serious, because Harry seemed to scoot his body upwards, to sit up at least a bit straighter where he'd been half laying earlier.

“Yeah?” He nodded, a concerned tilt to his brow. Louis stroked it, smoothing it out.

“You know already that I-” He put his hand in his pocket, touching the box, tried to fit it in his hand. However in the world was he going to do this smoothly, handsomely, impressively? His hands were to small to hide the box completely. He was starting to sweat again.

“I love you.” Harry spoke suddenly. His head was cocked to the side now, observing Louis with a bemused expression on his face. “So much.” He let his free hand trail up Louis' side.

Louis heart fluttered in his chest. “And I love you. So much.” Another soft kiss. “You know that. For longer than I can almost remember, I don't even remember who I was before I met you.” A deep breath. “Harry, ever since I first met you, you were… you've been so special to me. Like, I didn't know the reason at first, but when I'd met you it was like no one else had existed before you. And no one else mattered, which in retrospect mightn't have been all that healthy to begin with but-”

Harry pinched the side of his belly. “Shush, you. You were doing so good, being all romantic and shit.” A loud giggle fell from his lips as Louis pinched at one of his bare nipples.

“And shit? And shit?” Louis laughed, his heart beating rapidly, but now less out of nerves and more from that warm fuzzy feeling. “Styles, you absolute wanker. I don't even know why I keep you around.” He trailed his fingers along Harry's side, lightly pinching his way up his ribs softly.

“Because you love me. Obviously.” Harry smiled, all innocence. “You were just telling me how very much. Please, do go on.” He flipped his long hair over his shoulder and waved a hand at him encouragingly, and Louis had to lean down and kiss that smug fucking smile off of his face, leaving him breathing deeply as he pulled back again.

“As I was saying before-” Louis stared pointedly at Harry. “For some reason that no one ever could even begin to comprehend, it seems like I love you just a tiny little bit-” He once again felt velvet against his fingers in the pocket, and the playful smile fell off his face just as quickly as it had appeared. “And I do. Love you. Harry, I love you so much.” He pulled his hand out, clasping the little box in his hand and hid it behind his back. Harry's eyes followed the movement and his eyes widened for a second, his mouth falling open in a little 'O' shape. He sat up a little straighter again, shifting against Louis' body.

Louis could hardly breathe. This was it. Breathe. In through his mouth. Or in through his nose? Mouth? Out from the other. His free hand that reached out to cup Harry's cheek was trembling, just a tiny bit.

“Everything that's ever happened between us, everything that's ever happened around us, it's all showed me that… well, it might sound silly, I mean, fuck,” He pulled a hand through his own hair and met Harry's eyes again, saw that Harry was biting his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth. “Well, you're the one, you know? I can't ever imagine being without you. Mostly because I don't want to. Because I love you.” He laughed sheepishly. “I'm rambling.”

Harry shook his head sharply, and let out a tiny sound when Louis' slid down from the chair and onto the marble flooring to stand on one knee in front of him.

“With all that we've been through, and I know it hasn't been easy, far from it, but I would never have made it this far without you and I would never trade any of it for anything in the world. So,” A steadying breath. “I love you, so please, Harry wi-”

“Yes!” Harry clasped a hand over his mouth, a startled laugh falling from his lips, that stupid snort of a laughter that always seemed to surprise Harry more than anyone else.

“Harry!” Louis couldn't help but laugh at him, shaking his head and Harry was smiling so widely behind his hand and oh god, Louis' heart. “You can't answer now! I didn't even ask you yet! Maybe you don't even know what I was going to say.” He flicked a finger against Harry's arms and his heart was fluttering because Harry was smiling wider than he'd ever seen before and his eyes were so bright, sparkling emerald in the day's last few rays of sunlight. Harry quickly clasped a hand over his mouth again, stifling another pearl of laughter.

“Okay. Okay.” He sat up straighter in his chair, and then gave a shaky breath. “You're right, sorry, sorry.” He reached out to touch Louis, but quickly withdrew his arm and folded his hands in his lap. “So.” Harry's dimples were out of control and his hair was a mess again, spilling all over his face, into his eyes. Louis took a deep breath and felt the smell of sweet sweat, chlorine and suntanned skin, and he was so overwhelmed for a moment when he looked at him that he could hardly breathe. The next breath shuddered treacherously and Harry's body slumped forward a little in his seat, his smile turning less hysterical and more calm and warm, more tender.

“Lou.” He spoke and then he did reach out and gently touched Louis' face, for just a moment cupping his cheek with the palm of his hand.

Louis blinked rapidly. Fucking tears would not be stopped, he could feel it spilling over and running down his cheek.

“I-” he started again and his voice was barely above a whisper. He was actually sniffling. “Fuck you, Harry Styles, I love you so much I don't even know what to do with myself.”

“Please, Harry, marry me? Be mine, forever.” He pulled out his hand, with the box open in his palm, displaying a diamond encrusted gold band in the middle of the blue box.

“I will. Yes. Yes, please, I will!” Harry's voice was also raspier than normal, tears clinging to his lashes as he pulled Louis into a tight hug. “Yes, yes, yes!”

Louis' didn't even mind his own tears anymore, clinging back at Harry just as much as Harry was clinging on to him. “I was hoping you would say that.” He laughed shakily against Harry's ear, and Harry let out a teary sound again against the side of Louis' face.

Harry pulled back a little then, and Louis placed a kiss just under his left eye and Louis' hands were shaking as he took a hold of the Tacori gold band and tugging it from it's box and holding it up between them.

“Put it on me, please.” Harry whispered between them, and Louis took his left hand in his left one, and with his right one he slid the ring on his finger. It was a very nice ring, if Louis said so himself. Embedded with diamonds all around it, twined into the ring so they were only visible from the side. Sitting on the very top of the ring there was a gold crown enclosing a round centre diamond, much bigger than the others. He'd been afraid at first that it was a little too much, or whatever, but then he thought that none of that mattered because Harry would like it.

And with the way Harry was staring at it now on his finger, he thought he had been right about that. And it looked so beautiful on his long, slender fingers that Louis had to reach out and stroke his thumb across it.

“God, Lou, it's so beautiful. I can't...” Harry splayed his fingers in front of himself, between them and looked at the ring from all angles, before he looked up to meet Louis' eyes, his eyelashes still damp. “I don't even know what to say right now.” He continued as Louis climbed back up onto the chair, into Harry's lap and placing both hands on either side of his face.

“As long as you said yes, I'm all happy. You don't have to say anything.”

Harry pulled him closer to him, securing him in his lap by putting both strong arms around his waist, and Louis trembled. “Of course I said yes. Were you really nervous?” He placed a soft kiss below Louis' right ear.

“Of course I was.” Louis' put his arms around Harry's neck. “I mean, of course I sort of knew you were going to say yes… I was counting on it at least. But it's still a really big thing to just come out and ask it, innit?” He tugged at Harry's hair. “What if you didn't really want to get married. Or something. Or had some kind of doubts. And even if I was fairly certain, it's still something I've never asked anyone before and won't ever ask anyone else, either-”

“I should hope so!” Harry thrust his hips up against his, and Louis laughed.

“Just, you can never know for sure, can you? Not really.”

“This you could. Of course I'd say yes, you giant tosser. In this life time and in every other one too. Always.”

“Such strong words, young Harold.” he stroked his knuckles down the side of Harry's face, and Harry turned his face into it, and Louis would stop likening him to a cat when he stopped acting like one.

“That's how much I mean it. How much I love you.”

Louis shook his head at the almost indignant look on Harry's face. “We're ridiculous. I'm happy no one else can hear us now.”

“Me too.”


End file.
